Only Just Begun
by LonelyxLover42
Summary: Harry Potter's in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Many decisions need to be made, and only Harry Potter can determine the outcome for the entire Wizarding World.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any of the material of the Harry Potter series. That entire collection belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling

Seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is what every young with or wizard dreamed of. The golden trio had finally made it, and planned on enjoying every second of it.

Things at the Burrow were more hectic than they ever had been. People running up and down stairs, owls hurling letters in and out of windows, and clothing flying around, trying to get in the proper trunks. It once again was "School Shopping Day".

"Hurry up Ronald, we don't have all the time in the world, you know." came his mother's high-pitched voice.

Ron Weasley, the youngest male in the family was chasing Pig, his owl, around his room. His face was beet red from exhaustion, and he was starting to get impatient with the owl. It's been twenty minutes and he still had no luck with the blasted bird.

Once again, it was Hermione Granger who came to his assistance.

"Ronald, when will you learn?"

Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at the bord, and mutter "Immobulus" causing the bird to freeze in mid-air, letting Ron cage him properly. The usual jealous muttering followed after Ron, once again, needed Hermione's help for a simple task.

Shortly after, the entire clan was huddled around the small fireplace, and Mrs. Weasley had her usual pot in her hand, letting the children grab handfuls first.

"After you, Harry dear." Came her sweet voice, and Harry neared her, and approached the fire.

After calling out his destination, Harry Potter landed in the Leaky Cauldron fireplace, and Tom was staring at him awkwardly.

"School shopping day with the Wealsey's, Mr. Potter," he questioned, eyeing the two red-headed children that appeared.

Harry and Ron took off with Ginny at their heels and made their way into the packed streets of Diagon Alley's narrow streets. Their first stop was Gringots, to withdrawl a decent sum for their pockets. Harry, of course, would be taking out much more than Ron, and treating everyone throughout the day.

Ron stared at his friend as he handed him an ice-cream cone.

"Harry, you really don't need to. I'm perfectly capable of buying my own."

"Now Ron, you know how I am about staying with you most of the summer. It's the least I could do. Now just take it before I change my mind and eat it myself," he smirked.

Ron enjoyed going into the Wizarding villiage with Harry. It seemed... soothing to be there with him and not have to worry about any of the problems like Malfoy or anytihng else that he dealt with in Hogsmeade. They finished their ice cream and headed over to Flourish and Blotts, in search of the list of school books they would need to purchase for the upcoming year.

Though Harry would often treat his friends, school shopping was their own business. Every now and then he would lend you some money, but it wasn't like an Ice-cream cone. You most definitely had to pay him back. He took extra care of his money. Afterall, it was one of the only things he received from his parents.

It took both of them roughly forty five minutes in the store. Hagrid had another psychotic book required, only this year, it could severly harm someone. The shop keeper seemed to panic when he saw them both enter, like it was going to be a long, hard afternoon. And he knew what was coming. After the books for Hagrid, Harry took off looking for books on Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguartion, Charms, and Herbology, while Ron went to look at the muggle magazines.

"Figures," is all Harry could say when he saw the redhead take off for the Muggle section.

After purchasing his lot of books, his coin purse seemed much lighter, and he decided a stroll through the Quidditch shop was in order. Upon his entrance, he was flooded iwth fans like always. After signing a few autogrpah,s and the few pictures, he went to the back wall to look for saftey equiptment. There was a new type of Dragon hide boot out, and it was apparentlly immune to bludgers, and would save most players from broken ankles and toes, and possibly shins.

He purchased himself a pair, and even got a pair for Ron, deciding he may need a pair more than Harry. The shop was starting to empty as he left, and Harry went to go find Ron, who was still looking at one of the magazines in Flourish and Blotts.

"Come on Ron, we've got to be back at the Burrow in less than thirty five minutes. I wanted to stop someplace quickly."

Ron just nodded, and Harry took that as a sign thath e'd be there when he returned. He headed off to the Magical Menagerie, to purchase himself another pet.

The walls were lined with cage upon cage, and Harry couldn't look at everything in just thirty minutes. A cat-like creature, which resembled Crookshanks, stood out. It was gray, and had steel-colored eyes. His fur shimmered blue, and he knew that he needed this creature.

A tall woman who was wearing to much of a floral perfume, approached him and asked if he needed any assistance. Smiling, he asked how much for the cat, and bought him on the spot. After purchasing some food, and other nesseccities, he began to go back to the book shop to collect Ron. He set down his new companion, and decided to call him Shimmer.

After literally dragging Ron from the shop, they floo-ed back to the Burrow, and began packing their bags for the early trip to the station. Nobody noticed the new animal, and Harry was glad. He didn't want people drawing attention to him, or his new pet. Heading upstairs, he was eager to have a long sleep and get back to Hogwarts.


End file.
